Everything
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Sus mañanas era ella. No se la despegaba de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón en todo el día. Lo hacía cantar. Lo sabía cuando la miraba; la quería. Y una noche lluviosa los encontraría. El resto era de ellos.


**¡Volvi! como prometí, no me iba a desaparecer del todo. Me inspire un poquito más escuchando "Everything" de Michael Bublé (gran señor) pero en sí, la historia no está basada en la canción. Y antes de que se me olvide, si alguien que lea ésto, lee "Written in the stars" aviso que ya casi subiré el otro pedido y gracias por la paciencia. Inazuma Eleven será mio el día Endo se vista de Amy Winehouse y cante "Rehab" mientras los demás hacen coros (¡Por qué murió TTTT_TTTT!) peeeero hasta ese día es de Level-5. Enjoy!**

Lo único que podía oir eran sus pies estampandose contra los charcos de las calles. Lo demás la verdad no le interesaba. Había decidido salir a despejarse un poco, tomar el aire, aspirar la lluvia, lo que fuera pero si se quedaba encerrado más en su cuarto se volvería loco.

-El mundo está loco.- Susurró para él, se detuvo y miró al cielo. Se dio cuenta que la lluvia al fin había cesado. Soltó un largo suspiro y retuvo su camino sin rumbo de nuevo. Miraba varios locales, algunos a punto de cerrar por el tiempo. ¿Que si no era lo más interesante del mundo? Ichinose sabía que no pero cualquier cosa que lo hiciera pensar en otra cosa sería como la "salvación" para él aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Pensar en _ella_ era todo lo que hacía. Era toda palabra. Era su todo. _Ella _ignoraba lo que provocaba en él cuando sonreía. Pero a Ichinose le gustaba imaginar que estaba enterada, jugar a que lo provocaba para correr hacia ella y no soltarla jamáó su reloj de mano; 8:44 p.m, en unos minutos regresaría a aquella rutina de todos lo días. Era obvio y bien sabido que el Football no le aburría para nada pero ciertas ocasiones quisiera escapar de ello para realizar otras cosas. Volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y llegó a la parada de autobuses. Era el único en esos momentos y tan ensimismado estaba que no vio el coche que pasó por ahí salpicandolo un poco.

-¡Oiga! ¡Fijese!- Parte del agua lo había alcanzado a salpicar en la cara. Jaló su manga y limpió su rostro. Pero cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, divisó a cierta chica que doblaja la esquina contraria. ¿Sería ella o fue su imaginación? No sabía y menos se enteraría si no la buscaba.- ¿Podrá ser...?- caminó unos metros e instantes después comenzo a correr para alcanzarla pero al llegar a la esquina, la susodicha había desaparecido. Cruzó la calle siguiente pero fue lo mismo; no la encontró.

-Ni hablar. La perdí de vista.- Y justo al girarse, por poco chocaba con alguien quien había salido del local detrás de él. A aquella persona se le habria caído lo que tenía en sus manos si no fuera porque Ichinose como pudo tomó en brazos parte del contenido que había en la bolsa. Y la otra mitad la seguia tomando _ella._

-Perdón. Es que no...- Por reflejo, calló al verla ahí. Ni loco se imaginaría que fuera del entrenamiento se la encontrara en otro lado.

-Ichinose-kun- Cierta peliazul lo miraba algo sombría. Jamás imaginó verlo por esos lares. Y debía admitir que se veía demasiado bien sin el uniforme.-¿Qué haces por acá? Creí que estarías en casa de Endo.- Ya que ahí se hospedaba desde que regresaron él y Domon de América.

-Rika-chan...¿Que?- Eso ya era algo normal. Una sola vez que la miraba a los ojos y ¡Puff! se quedaba en pausa.- E-es que vine a dar una vuelta antes de regresar.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú que haces aqui?

-Vine por unos panes para la cena. Y por cierto...¿Puedes soltar la bolsa?- Miró y efectivamente seguia sosteniendola al mismo tiempo que su mano reposaba sobre la de ella.

-Ahh, sí. Lo siento.- Rascaba su cabeza un poco nervioso y evitando mirarla. Ese gesto desde siempre le había parecido encantador a Rika pero no lo admitía. Por lo menos no con palabras, sino sonriendo para ella.

-Está bien pero, ¿no crees que Endo esté preocupado? Ya es algo tarde.- Ichinose tuvo que controlarse o pensar en otra cosa para evitar un notable sonrojo. El hecho de que estuviera preocupada por él lo ponía nervioso y a la vez lo alegraba.

-Sus padres salieron a una boda, llegan hasta mañana. Y Endo fue al cine con Aki...no creo que regrese siquiera a dormir.

-Ah bueno.- Ambos soltaron leves risas- ¿Entonces estás solo?

-Pues sí.

-Y...¿no te gustaría cenar en mi casa? Dudo que sepas cocinar.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó fingiendo enojo- Pero...- Rika pudo adivinar lo que preguntaría con ver su cara un poco asustada y preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Mi madre no está. Fue a un "Concejo de okonomiyakis" o algo así. Dice que nadie le ganará en sus recetas. ¿Entonces...?

-De acuerdo. Y gracias.- Ichinose por PRIMERA vez le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas. Sólo a ella, a nadie más. Y Rika no la cambiaría por nada.

-Entonces vámonos.- Pero justo antes de emprender camino, comenzó a llover de nuevo y más fuerte que antes así que corrieron a algun lugar donde refugarse unos momentos. Sin embargo, todos los locales ya habían cerrado y no encontraban techo. Y el clima no les favorecía porque no miraban bien hacia dónde iban. Hasta que a lo lejos, Ichinose miró el kiosko al otro lado de la zona comercial. Sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta ahí.

- Pero si el clima estaba mejorando.- Decía mientras trabaja de recuperar el aire pero al sentir leve forcejeo miró su mano, aún no soltaba la de la chica. Al fin se soltaron y miraron al árbol, al piso, a las gotas que caían a dónde fuera menos a mirarse.

-Pues ya ves...ahora hay que esperar a que se calme.- Ichinose asintió y se recargó en los barandales junto de la peliazul quien se encontraba en la misma posición. Ichinose la miró de reojo y poco a poco se volteó hacia ella. Rika lo notó e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, es sólo que tienes la cara muy mojada.

-Pues eso es obvio.- Pero ignoró su comentario, sin pensarlo y sin saber si se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía o no, subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Rika. Con su pulgar retiraba aquellas gotas y con su mano libre apartaba sus cabellos de su rostro. Ella no decía nada, para qué interrumpir aquella acción con un comentario innecesario. Rika hizo lo mismo y levemente con el dorso de su mano acarició la colorada mejilla del chico. Aquel roce sacó de todo acto de cordura a Ichinose y dudando de si estaba bien o no, la acercó del rostro y la beso como tantas veces había imaginado en las prácticas, en la calle, cuando la veía y antes de dormir. Y quién necesita a las dudas cuando algo mejor que en los mil y un cuentos que se creaba día a día estaba de verdad ocurriendo. Correspondió lentamente aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía. Había esperado tanto, había clasificado ese momento como sólo una ilusión quizá imposible. No había algo que la privara de la felicidad que sentía. Tuvieron que separarse después de un rato. Aun así, Rika no sabía del todo qué significó aquel beso pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Ichinose no estaba jugando con ella. Él no era así.

-Como dije, el mundo está loco. Y yo estoy loco de amor, no hay más. Me enamoraste.- Rika se acurrucó en su hombro rozando levemente su nariz aún mojada en el cuello del centrocampista al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su esencia. Y él la abrazaba por la cintura también recargandose en su hombro. No salió el sol ni un arcoíris, sólo se calmo un poco la lluvia. Tomaron las bolsas y regresaron a casa de la chica. Ésta tomada del brazo de su Darling como tiempo atrás solía hacer.

-Darling, ¿Por qué tu chaqueta está un empapada como de lodo?

-Olvidalo.- La apegó más hacia él. Definitivamente no la cambiaría. Ella era su todo.

**¡Dios! ¡Métanme a la cárcel de los CURSIS! es no puedo evitarlo, ni modo. ¿Merezco review? ¿Están en la batalla IchiRika? ¿Les agradó o se asquearon de pésimo? Todas estás preguntas serán resueltas...en un review si, como dije, lo merezco. Gracias a los que comentan y a los que leen ya sea si comentan o no. **

**P.D: ¡Arriba el IchiRika! Enserio, no creo que les extrañe viniendo de mí. Shouko se va, mis niños y niñas pero regreso. Peace!**


End file.
